inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuzui Isshiki
"I'm just a troublesome- just like what you've always said." ￼''Nuzui to Haizaki. '' Nuzui Isshiki is a first year student in Seishou Gakuen whom joined the school's soccer team for a mysterious purpose. History Nuzui is a Japanese whom moved to US to join an American team, White Wings by a recruitment from a soccer organization. Later on she suddenly lost her capabilities to do hissatsu and she'd been kicked out of the team and asked to return to Japan with a mission to get back her skills in order to continue playing soccer Appearance Nuzui have a semi curly hair with a mixed colours of moss green and ocean blue. She have a dark blue hair streak above her bangs. She usually tied her hair in a ponytail and set her front bangs with white hairclips. Nuzui oftenly wear the formal school uniform but with a red tie. Other than that, she'll wear a collared white t-shirt with black sleeve and shorts with a black leggings underneath. In her former team, White Wings, she wears the official soft cream coloured jersey and shorts with few elegant stripes on both sides of the attires. It pairs with a white socks and a metallic silver boots. In her current team, Seishou Gakuen, she wears the official dark blue coloured jersey and shorts. Personality Nuzui is a cheerful and energetic player back when she's in America. After she lost her skills, she became quite serious and hothead, but still maintained her friendly attitude with everyone. She's not someone whom easily cried but she will if there's something that deeply breaking her heart. She also tends to push herself beyond her limit to strive for anything she desires. Relationship * Haizaki Ryouhei She have a quite strong rivalry with Haizaki because Haizaki usually would see her as a very selfish person after her truth confession about her purpose joining the team. They always get into arguments and fights which get scolded by Mizukamiya and Kidou several times. Later on, she developed a platonic interest towards him as she's trying so hard to befriend him. * Mizukamiya Seiryuu A super motivational, perfect role model for Nuzui. He used to listen to her problems and try to help her whenever he can. Nuzui's most trusted friend. She looked up to him lot. * Nuzui Asami She wasn't raised by her and sometimes being so awkward when they're alone together because she just never know how to spend a quality time with her mother. Nonetheless, Nuzui loved her so much. * Reg Hawken Nuzui's former captain. They're best friends ever since Nuzui got into the team. Reg also a caring and loving big brother figure to her. Although he's an American, he's a fluent Japanese speaker. Hissatsus # SH Moonlight Beam (couldn't be used anymore) # SH Blind Shot (couldn't be used anymore) # SH Kaleidoscope Drive # SH Narukami X # OR Diagonal Spike (with Mizukamiya) # OR Penguin Storm (with Haizaki) # OF Shockwave Trivia * Nuzui and Haizaki both kept a platonic interest towards each other. * She likes spices and sweet things. * The patterns under her eyes are natural eyeliners. * She's born in Tokyo, Japan but moved to America living under the mysterious organization. Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female OC Characters